Betrayal of the Blue Flamed demon
by Kurama-Kistune
Summary: I can't write summaries but ill try Rin Okumura's life was an easy one until he awakened his demonic powers. what will happen when Rin is betrayed by his 'friends' once they find out he's the spawn of satan. possible parings Shima x Rin No lemons can't write them. SLOW UPDATES! first fanfiction I have written.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Blue Exorcist/ Ao No Exorcist**

 **I don't own the characters either**

 **The anime and characters belong to their original owner**

Why.

That was the only thing Rin thought. Who knew that the so innocent citizens are the real monsters who hide in human skin. The young Okumura got in a fight again, all because they insulted his younger brother.

' _I don't understand this. Why? Why do they hurt me? I didn't do anything. Please anyone someone help me this hurts.'_

*FLASHBACK*

(Yukio's P.O.V)

I was going home after studying at the library at school. I had my books in my hands as they didn't fit in my bag. I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose and ran home with a smile on my face. I wasn't looking for where I was going when I bumped into a guy around the age of 8. He towered over me as I squirmed back in fear. He started taking bad about my nii-san Rin. I want to stop them but I'm not brave like Rin. He started insulting me as I shook from pure fear. Why. Why was it always me who got bullied. I don't get it.

"Hahaha! Look it's the NERD hahah!" laughed one of the boys.

 _I don't get it. Why do they always bully me! Nii-san save me!_

"Awwww is the little nerd crying! Hahaha!" mocked another one of the elder ones.

"CRYBABY!" They all screamed at me calling me a crybaby.

(Rin's P.O.V)

' _I heard my baby brother crying and i immediately felt this feeling in my chest, that made me want to protect him'_

I ran top speed for my baby brother i couldn't have him getting hurt. He's my everything. As i reached Yukio i saw 3 boys around the age of 8.

"OY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!" I shouted

"Oh look it's the DEMON BRAT!" one of the boys sneered

I didn't care they could insult me all they want as long as Yukio is ok.

"Awww did the _demon brat_ come and _try_ to save his _weak and useless_ brother!" He shouted with a laugh behind it, that was it my breaking point. My head hung low as my messy blackish blue hair covered my eyes. I was seething with anger…

"Pffftt is the _**Demon**_ crying hahahahaha!" The biggest one said with fake kindness at his comment as the other one smirked. The mockery in his words...Its just like theirs.

I honestly don't care they can insulted me but they **HURT** my precious brother….Yukio.

A punch connected with the elder boys jaw.

A kick delivered to another's gut.

A elbow strike connected with the stomach of another.

A punch. A kick. A strike. A choke.

That continued until the three boys fled with their _tails_ in between their legs.

(Yukio P.O.V)I started crying as they jeered and sneered at me until I heard a shout behind me I turn around to see nii-san. He started shouting something at the boys which didn't register in my head because I was starting at the back of my elder brother. He's always protecting me. I'm always looking at Rin's back. I want him to look at my back for once. I kept questioning my self. Why? Why me? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! I look up to see Rin beating up they boys.A punch. A kick. A strike. A choke. A strangled cry escaped from one of the boys mouth as they ran away with their _tails_ between their legs. Nii-san turned around and smiled at stuck out a hand to held me up."Geez Yukio you really need to be more careful I don't want you getting hurt." He said in a soft tone as he brushed the dust off me "Come on Yuki, lets go home before the old man and the others eat all the food!" Nii-san exclaimed with his signature grin."Yeah, let go nii-san!" I replied just as enthusiastic as we ran home for dinner.

 **My first time writing a fanfiction. So how'd it go. I'm sure I'm talking to myself here but meh.**

 **...I'm such a sad person...**

 **Moving on. If by any chance someone is reading this I hope you don't hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Blue Exorcist**

 **I don't own the characters either**

 **Omg I'm actually updating I don't like really long A/N's so I'll get right on with the story**

 **Code:**

 _Thoughts_

"Speech"

(Yukio's P.O.V)

 _I don't get it...how can Nii-san be so strong. Why am I so useless? Why do I get scared of everything? Ever since I could remember I could always see the monsters. Around the corners, hiding in the shadow. How can Nii-san not get scared of them. I'm so confused. Dad..._

"Dad..." I slowly said while tugging on dad's shirt

"Yes, what's up Yukio?" Dad replied

 _I didn't really know what to tell him he might think I'm lying... you know what I'll just get it over with._

"Dad...I don't know how to say this but I can see monsters. They're everywhere in the closet, hiding round the corner, under my bed and hiding in the shadows. Dad I'm scared" I whispered as my eyes started filling up with water

"Yukio..." _That's it he's going to tell me that I'm just making things up_

"Yukio. I can see the monsters too... Do you want to learn the ways of an exorcist?" Dad asked me

 _I didn't know how to respond. Exorcist what's that? Dad can see the monsters as well? What's going on?_

(Shiro's P.O.V)

I was cleaning the table until I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Dad..." He slowly said while tugging on my shirt

"Yes, what's up Yukio?" I replied

 _A hesitation I wonder what the boy is going to tell me?_

"Dad...I don't know how to say this but I can see monsters. They're everywhere in the closet, hiding round the corner, under my bed and hiding in the shadows. Dad I'm scared" He whispered as his tears started to fill up his eyes

 _He's already unlocked his temptaint at such a young age too...Its time._

"Yukio. I can see the monsters too... Do you want to learn the ways of an exorcist?" I asked him.

 _He gave me a blank look... Oh I forgot he's only 7 I don't think he knows what an exorcist is yet._

"Yukio an exorcist is someone who fights the monsters to keep other people safe." I said "Yukio I need to tell you something really important and you've got to listen to me closely. Don't tell anyone else what I am about to tell you okay?"

He gave me a nod of approval.

(Yukio's P.O.V)

 _I gave dad a nod indicating that I won't tell anyone else what he will tell me. I wonder what is so important that I'm not allowed to tell anyone at all. Not even my beloved Nii-san._

 **(I was thinking of leaving it here but I feel nice)**

(Rin's P.O.V)

~~~~~~somewhere else~~~~~~~~

I took Yuki home and came out to play again because it's boring at the church. I'm just walking aimlessly through the streets I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your going kid!" A man slurred as he swayed side to side. He reeked of alcohol.

I quickly said a sorry as I hurried past him till he realised that I was the ' _demon child'_

"OY! ITS THE DEMON!" He shouted/slurred which attracted everyone's attention. This wasn't good the people here all hate me no one will save me and I can't fight back against a full grown man!

The people quickly caught on as insults where thrown my way

 **DEMON**

 **MONSTER**

 **WORTHLESS**

 **SATAN'S SPAWN**

 **PROBLEMATIC CHILD**

 **GO TO HELL**

 **YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED**

The insults kept coming as I tried to drown out the noise with my hand I covered my ears

 _I'm not a demon_

 _I'm not a monster_

 _I'm not worthless_

 _I'm not the devil's spawn_

 _I'm not a problematic child_

 _I'm not going to hell_

 _I don't want to die_

 _Please stop_

Tears started leaking out of my eye as I kept repeating those words

I shrieked as I felt a hand on my collar as I was thrown into an ally

They carried on taunting me.

Then the beating started...

A kick to my ribs

A punch to my face

A stab in the gut with broken glass

A cut on my arm

A cut to my back

A kick to my head

A punch to my ribs

"Please stop" I begged in a small whisper

 _It hurts please stop. I heard screaming in my ear as I begged them to stop it took me a minute to register that it was me who was screaming_

"Why should we stop **DEMON** " A guy spat in my face whilst poring alcohol on to my wounds

Another scream escaped my lips as the guy smirked know that I was in pain.

That was my ever fist beating.

~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~

I limped all the way home as I saw the lights on in the church I need medical care fast as I burst through the door to find Yukio or the Old Man.

I went in to find the Old Man staring at me in shock as my vision faded I saw the Old Man running towards me with worry on his face. The I blacked out.

 **How was that for a second paragraph**

 **tbh I don't really know where I'm going with this fanfic cuz its something I've always just had in mind**

 **oh well the next chapters going to hav a major timeskip in it to where they go to the True Cross Academy**

 **See you all next time bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

YAY I'm actually updating  
Short A/N on with the story

(Shiro' P.O.V)  
I was cleaning up the church wondering where Rin had went since I was sure he came home the same time as Yukio. It was getting late as I told Yuki to go to bed now and I'll wait for Rin. Finishing off cleaning the table I was about to head to my room as the doors opened with a squeak. Rin walked in swaying gently from side to side he looked as if he had no life in him, his eyes dulled out as he fell.

"RIN! RIN ARE YOU OKAY?" I shouted as I ran and held him in my arms.  
Yukio hearing the commotion came to see what was up.

"RIN! Is Rin going to be okay?" Yukio asked with worry laced in his voice

"Yeah he'll be okay Yukio go back to bed now" I said whilst picking Rin up bridal style.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Rin's P.O.V)  
I open my eyes to see that I'm floating in darkness. What happened? I can't seem to remember anything. What was I doing? How did I end up here? Who am I? Where am I? All these questions floating in my head, I try calling out but I can't seem to hear my voice. Complete utter silence surrounding me till I see my reflection standing right across from me.

"What the hell!" I cried out or tried to As my voice wasn't there. My reflection wasn't me but it is. It was staring back at me with a dulled out look on it's face. Long pointed ears, dark blue eyes almost black similar to mine however it had a red tint to it's eyes. Sharp pointed teeth. It almost looked like a...a...demon.

"I-is t-that m-m-me?" I asked in a voice no higher that a whisper

"Yes it is you. I am you Rin. I am the real you, don't forget me now this is not a dream, for now I'll be known as... Aeshma... yeah Aeshma sounds nice run along now Rin don't keep your brother and father waiting now."

A blinding light filled my vision as I regain consciousness (is that a word).

"N...IN...RIN.!" My brother yelled at me as I blinked the blurriness away.

"Ugh what happened" I groaned as I sat up.

"You came in through the door and suddenly fainted" The old man said to me

I sat up as the memories flooded back to me. My brother getting bullied, me beating them up and meeting Aeshma.

"You came back all bloody did you get in a fight again onii-san? " Yukio asked

I just smiled and nodded. I'll keep everthing about Aeshma a secret for now till I figure out what it's all about.

"You know Rin you have to stop getting into pointless fights I mean can't you be more like Yukio?" The old man said no malice evident in his eyes or voice however in you look harder and listen harder you could see a trace of malice evident.

"Yeah whatever" what does he mean pointless fights I was defending Yukio didn't Yuki tell him?

"You should be more like Yukio." The old man said.

Geez that really hurts I can't believe 1)Yukio didn't tell him i did it FOR him 2) the old man KNOWS I HATE being comparrd to my younger brother.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep" I waved him off and went up to my room.

"Who does the old man think he is comparing me when he knows i hate it ugh you know what I'm just gonna sleep it off" I sighed and flopped down on to my bed and let the darkness consume me.

(Yukio's P.O.V)  
I feel so bad for not telling father fujimoto that Rin was protecting me he proberly got hurt from fighting with the older boys for me. But he is a ...

(Father Fujimoto's P.O.V)  
BANG  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I shouted as I ran to where the sound came from.

"No they're here already!" I said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

They were here...

I have major writers block so its not as long as the last few chapters.


	4. AN Sorry IMPORTANT

Right so I actually hate author notes in middle of stories with no content but I think this is important so yeah I hope this will be the first and the last. No promises tho.

Right so my grammar is not the best so my I asked my friend if she could check my grammar for me cuz she's really good at it and she agreed! So the last few chapters will be updated again with the proper grammar and the future chapters will be proof read before hand.

Thanks for reading this sorry there's no updates. If you got any good ideas you want me to include in the next chapter please message me.

Thanks again

~Kura~


	5. another AN

right yes this isn't an update but ive updated this story on wattpad so go check it out its still under the same name. I'm at school whilst I'm typing this so I cant exactly get on to wattpad cuz my schools blocked it ;-; ill update tonight so wait for an update


	6. Chapter 4 (demons)

**Ugh I've got major writers block sorry**

 **Read A/N at end pls**.

 **Previously on Betrayal of the Blue Flamed Demon**

 **(Father Fujimoto's P.O.V)**

 **BANG**

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I shouted as I ran to where the sound came from.**_

 _ **"No they're here already!" I said in a voice no louder than a whisper**_

 _ **They were here...**_

 **(Father Fujimoto's P.O.V)**

Bang.

Crash.

Smash.

The noises from outside continued. But luckily Rin and Yukio were upstairs, hopefully unable to here the commotion.

"Put up a magic barrier, make this place as secure as you can."

"Yes, it's nearly done." Came the reply as quickly as I finished.

Today wasn't a lucky one as Rin then came tumbling down the stairs, a startled and suprised look evident on his face. Yukio was still in bed though, that being good or bad was still yet to be found out!

Stood on the 2nd to last step, Rin looked on, almost like he was not even hearing the noises happening around him.

It must be bad if it got Rin to go into a mood other then the outgoing, cheery one he's usually in.

While my attention was focused on Rin, they got in, breaking through the front door, strong enough to get through the magic barrier.

Twenty demons so far, eight different types. The rest of the church were getting ready for the night ahead. All accept Yukio, and Rin.

Rin was now stood at the foot of the stairs, his face now morphed into one of horror, the surprise from before still there. But something else laid in his features, the horror was not for the intruders now in the church, but for something else.

In all the commotion I needed to know what was happening, what had Rin so shocked if it wasn't these monsters.

I grabbed his shoulders, I felt him jump in suprise as a response.

"Where is Yukio, Rin." I said in a startled voice.

"He.. he's gone... he's gone old man, he's gone." A single tear rolled down his face as the last words left his mouth.

 **(Rin's p.o.v)**

The howling of the wind reached my bedroom. A slightly cold breeze that doesn't usually reach me due to my windows always being shut.

Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I decided I would find the source.

The old man was downstairs and rarely left his window open too, that only left Yukio.

His door gave a sudden squeak as I gently pushed it open.

Yukio was not there on the other side.

The breeze alot stronger now; the curtains being blown like they were being pushed on a swing by the wind.

Behind them an open window. I istantaniously knew what had happened.

"Yukio, why, where?" I said to myself aloud.

The old man needs to know, I don't know we're he is but maybe he will.

 **(Father Fujimoto's P.O.V)**

At a time like this, why did today have to be one of those days.

"Don't worry Rin, Yukio will be back by morning. I promise." I reassured him.

I knew it wouldn't, but my reassurance did little to no help for Rin.

"How do you know that" He said, raising his voice a little.

"I can't say right know, we have more pressing matters to worry about."

"MORE PRESSING MATTERS" He screamed "YUKIO IS NOT IN THE HOUSE"

 **(Rin's p.o.v)**

"I know we're he is, we can fetch hin, we just have to deal with these demons first"

Relief flooded through me as I started to calm down and realise the real situation we were in.

I was actually relieved I got it wrong...

But looking at these demons I couldn't help but but be revolted.

But then it hit me. I'm just as bad as they are...

I'm a demon too!

I remembered **Him**. **He** who came to me. **He** who talked to me in my dreams. **He** who whispered in my ear.

 _ **AESHMA**_.

It hit me like a truck. Limbs failing everywhere. Arm, legs, torso detaching from my body my head. Falling to my knees, shaking from the realisation. Eyes wide open...

"I'm a demon..." I said in a voice no higher than a whisper

"I'm a dEmOn..." Louder

"I'm a dEmOn..." Louder

"I'm a DEMOn... " LoUDer

"I'm A DEMOn..." LOUDeR

"I'M A DEMON..."

Letting out a demonic giggle I scream it at the top of my lungs

 **Hehehe... I'm a demon**.

Looking up at my old man my dark blue eyes with a tint of red staring into the bottom of his soul.

 **A DeMOn...**

Letting out another high pitched scream I fell to my knees when a portal opened up behind me...

 **A/N I know that my updates are really inconsistent so I'm sorry for that I just started y10 (9th grade) so I've been trying to get everything back on track. Thanks for all though who have stuck with this story and are still reading this of you have any good ideas for this story please tell me I will give credits cuz I don't like stealing other people's ideas. Btw credit to my beta reader who wrote half of this for me cuz I had writer block.**

 **~Kura**


End file.
